Cualquier cosa
by Ipok87
Summary: Haría cualquier cosa por tí, por verte feliz. Haría lo que sea por que sigas con vida y hagas más vida. No es tan aburrido como suena, lo juro. Review, porfa.
1. Opción única

Gente bonita: Después de tener esto abandonado por años, he decidido que lo tengo que terminar, me cueste lo que me cueste. Si alguien regresa por aqui, muchas gracias. He avanzado un poco (por lo menos tengo un capítulo y medio más). Cambié unas cositas, como signos mal puestos para que fuera más legible. En fin, a lo que va.

Antes, el disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá a menos que consiga millones para comprarlo, pero como no tengo trabajo ni hago esto con fines de lucro, pues eso no pasará pronto.

* * *

Opción Única

"Debe haber otra forma" se dijo una vez más mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello "algo en lo que aún no he pensado"

Llevaba horas en esa silla, dándole vueltas en la cabeza y no podía encontrar otra solución. Estúpida carta. ¿Por qué tenía que haber llegado justo ahora?

"_Ay, no. De los más de ciento cincuenta años que probablemente viviré este es, simplemente, el peor momento para que esto pase." Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y se tapó la cara con las dos manos. "¿Qué voy a hacer?" se preguntaba una y otra vez. No había nadie con ella, lo cual era probablemente lo mejor. No era bueno que nadie se enterara por el momento de las mil desgracias que la aquejaban "¿Por qué?"_

El ruido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Hola mamá" la pequeña se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola linda" respondió al saludo con un abrazo "¿cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Bien, gracias. Aunque todo mundo se está volviendo loco ahora que viene el verano. ¿Hay algo de comer?"

Se levantaron las dos y caminaron a la cocina, la hija detrás de la madre.

"Grace mandó crema de espárragos y pollo a la mantequilla ¿quieres un poco?" dijo mientras sacaba unas cosas del refrigerador.

"Sí, por favor. ¿Tú no vas a comer?"

"No, yo comí en la posada" mintió mientras metía la comida en el horno de microondas. Dos minutos después la alarma del aparato sonó y puso el plato en la mesa "Pequeña, tengo que salir un rato. Parece que tienen un problema en la posada. Vuelvo en la noche. Haz tu tarea y cuídate mucho." Le dio un beso en la frente a la niña y salió del lugar.

X

"¡¿Y ese es tu gran problema?! ¡No puedo creer que no puedas solucionar un cambio de habitación! Tod, mereces que te despida…" estaba por sacar chispas, la había hecho salir de casa por un sencillo cambio de habitación que pudo hacer con los ojos cerrados.

"Oh, pero no lo harás. Porque tú has dicho miles de veces que en asuntos delicados necesitamos que estés presente para que nos des tu autorización" le dijo con una cínica sonrisa "Yo solo obedezco órdenes"

Ella estaba por tirarse de los pelos "Yo sé lo que he dicho, pero esto no es asunto delicado. Simplemente tendrías que cambiar de habitación a los huéspedes y no hay pérdidas para nosotros. ¡Asunto delicado podría ser que el huésped se rehúse a pagar por que hay un lobo feroz en su habitación o algo así!"

"Entiendo: lo que sugieres es que haga el cambio de habitación…" Tod se volteó y se dirigió al mostrador donde una pareja esperaba para que les asignaran una habitación a su gusto. La dejó rabiando consigo misma. En los momentos que las personas se molestan tanto, solo hay una cosa que puede hacerlos liberar tenciones: convertir a Tod en sapo. Pero como estaba en el mundo muggle, no se podía dar ese lujo, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina.

_Ella y sus padres en la cocina. No era algo tan inusual. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Ya lo había olvidado… No, estaba nerviosa porque les había dado aquella noticia y el silencio que le sucedió era sepulcral._

"_¿Van a decir algo?" se atrevió a decir con una voz pequeñita después de reunir fuerzas._

_Su padre resopló fuertemente. ¿Qué podría indicar esa cara? ¿Enojo, decepción, tristeza? Finalmente habló para acabar con la duda "No era lo que esperábamos de ti. Pero entiendo que estás en una situación difícil."_

_Su tono era calmado, lo que a ella le dio valor para hablar "Lo siento mucho. No quería decepcionarlos, pero es verdad, mi situación no es fácil; de no ser así, no hubiera recurrido a ustedes. Necesito irme de Inglaterra, de Gran Bretaña. He pensado en Francia, pero no tengo dinero ni a donde llegar"_

_De nuevo silencio. Al parecer lo estaban considerando. Esta vez habló su madre._

"_Haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte" dijo también calmadamente. Estaba por darles las gracias cuando su madre volvió a hablar, esta vez acribillándola a preguntas "¿Qué hay del padre? ¿Quién es? ¿Te ayudará? ¿Sabe siquiera de la existencia del bebé?"_

_Ella solo atinó a agachar la cabeza._

"Ya, tranquila. Sabes que solo lo hace por molestarte" le dijo Grace mientras le pasaba un pedazo de pan con mantequilla de cacahuate.

"Ya lo sé. Además, es bueno que los clientes se den cuenta de que interesan hasta estos pequeños detalles. A su manera, es muy competente y en el fondo es bueno" engulló el pan casi en una sola mordida.

"Será en el fondo del mar…"

"Será. ¿Tienes pendientes aquí? No quiero irme a casa y que llamen para decir que hay emergencia de frutas o algo así"

"Ninguna. Trajeron todo esta mañana. Vete tranquila y dale un abrazo de mi parte a Joy. ¿Quieres llevar algo para cenar?" dijo ofreciendo pan y frutas.

"Sí, gracias" tomó las cosas en una bolsa, lista para marcharse cuando Grace la detuvo con aquella pregunta.

"La carta que llegó por la mañana en aquel sobre elegante ¿era la que esperaban tú y Joy tan ansiosamente?"

Agachó la cabeza "Sí. Pero no le he dicho que la tengo."

"Déjame adivinar: no tienes dinero."

"No. Con la hipoteca de la posada… no nos deja tanto. Mira," levantó la mano con la bolsa de comida "ni siquiera puedo comprar comida para la casa, tengo que llevar lo de aquí para no hacer doble gasto"

Grace sonrió burlonamente "Deberías usar otro ejemplo. No compras comida para tu casa porque no te gusta cocinar."

Ambas soltaron una pequeña carcajada "Tienes razón. Pero aún así, he estado midiendo gastos desde que empecé con la posada y apenas tengo un poco de dinero libre. No es el suficiente" dijo ya más seria.

"Pues siempre está esa opción de…"

"Ni siquiera lo digas" la interrumpió.

"Sabes que tengo razón" insistió Grace.

"Sabes que aunque así fuera, criaría dragones en mi pequeña casita de madera antes que recurrir a… eso" replicó ella con su cara más fuerte de _'estás completamente loca'_.

"Como quieras" fueron las últimas palabras que le escuchó decir antes de salir, entre hecha una furia y un manojo de nervios.

X

"Joy, ya estoy en casa" gritó desde la puerta "¿En dónde estás?"

"En mi habitación" sonó la voz de la niña desde la parte de arriba de la casa.

Ella se dirigió allí. Se quedó parada en la puerta, desde donde veía a su niña inclinada sobre su escritorio, leyendo atentamente. El cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros en ordenados rizos. Cuando se percató de su presencia levantó la cabeza y volteó hacia ella.

"¿Ha llegado la carta, mamá?"

"Aún no, pequeña" mintió. "Pero llegará, confía en mí. Vamos a cenar, Grace mandó algunas cosas."

"_¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto?" le gritó, hecho una furia "¡No tenías derecho!"_

_Ella temblaba de miedo y de enojo, no tuvo miramientos al contestarle "¡De nuevo es todo acerca de ti. ¡Claro que tenía derecho: mi hija y yo teníamos que estar a salvo!"_

_Aquella sala ahora parecía un cuarto de batalla, los gritos eran insoportables._

"_¿Por eso te la llevaste a Francia? ¿Realmente crees que era necesario irse tan lejos?"_

"_Tú sabes que Inglaterra no era seguro ¡estábamos en guerra, por las barbas de Merlín!" respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse "Vamos a bajar la voz, Joy está dormida y no quiero que se dé cuenta"_

"_Bien. Entiendo eso. Pero ¿por qué irte sin decirle una palabra a nadie? Me quitaste la oportunidad de opinar siquiera y también es mi hija. Ahora que vuelves me doy cuenta que no solo no estabas muerta, sino de que tengo una hija de cuatro años" le dijo él, ya en voz más baja, pero no por ello menos molesto._

"_De verdad lo siento, lo creí más conveniente: estaba asustada por mí, por ti, por el bebé. Además éramos los dos muy jóvenes. Pensé que la única oportunidad que teníamos era si yo desaparecía y me llevaba la distracción que representaríamos. Trata de comprenderme…" estaba por llorar._

"_Trata tú de comprenderme: te creí muerta y quise morir también…"_

"Buenas noches, pequeña. Y no te preocupes por la carta, sé que va a llegar muy pronto" le dio un beso en la frente, la cobijó y se marchó, apagando la luz tras de sí. Cuando llegó a su habitación, pensando en la cara de su hija y que era lo que la pequeña más quería en el mundo, no le quedó de otra más que admitirlo: era su única opción.

X

Al día siguiente se encontró a sí misma frente a aquella puerta de madera, lista para tocar y tragarse su orgullo. Reunió el valor que le faltaba y tocó el timbre lista para escuchar el ruido y los gritos que vendrían después, pero no se escuchó nada hasta que se abrió la puerta. Levantó la cabeza y después de tanto tiempo lo volvió a ver frente a ella.

"Hola, Harry" dijo con voz ahogada.

Después de unos segundos, los que le tomó asimilar que ella estaba realmente ahí, él respondió "Hola, Hermione. Que sorpresa verte por aquí."

* * *

Gracias a quien ha leído hasta aquí. Esta será una historia de unos cuantos capítulos, esto es solo el principio. Les agradecería que me dejaran un review para saber qué les parece.


	2. Ojos verdes

De nuevo yo. De nuevo el disclaimer: Los personajes como Harry Potter, Hermione Granger o los miembros de la familia Weasley, no son míos, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Hago esto por diversión, no para ganar dinero.

* * *

Ojos verdes, ojos tiernos

"¿Quieres pasar?" se hizo a un lado para dejar espacio en la puerta.

"Sí, gracias" respiró hondo, intentando que eso le diera tranquilidad y caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala. Echó una mirada a la pared y vio que su suposición había sido correcta "Quitaste el cuadro de la señora Black."

"Sí, finalmente me pude deshacer de él"

"¿Cómo lo lograste?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Cuando vine a vivir aquí y estaba quitando todas las cosas, otro de los cuadros me dijo el hechizo que habían utilizado para pegarlo a la pared a cambio de que no lo tirara a él"

"¿Y conservaste ese cuadro?"

"Sí, pero en un lugar diferente: el ático" dijo con una mueca de burla. Luego se puso serio de nuevo "Pero no creo que hayas venido aquí para preguntar por la señora Black ¿o sí? ¿Es que querías el cuadro para decorar tu hotel? Si es así, lo siento, lo quemé tan pronto lo despegué de la pared"

Después del minuto de relajación que le brindó hablar de tonterías, la espalda de ella se volvió a poner tensa "No, no quiero el cuadro, gracias. Vengo a hablar de otra cosa"

"¿Es Joy? ¿Está bien?" frunció el entrecejo cuando la vio tensa.

"Ella está bien. Es que quiero pedirte un favor…"

"Siéntate" le ofreció y apareció dos tazas de té "Dime"

Se sentó y antes de hablar se removió en su asiento, tratando de ponerse cómoda "Bueno, tú sabes que vivimos en Francia hasta que ella cumplió cuatro años y…" hizo un pausa para tomar valor de nuevo, lo que él aprovechó para hablar.

"Quieres volver a Francia…"

"No" se apresuró a decir "Yo tengo la posada aquí, no me quiero ir. Pero Joy quiere ir a estudiar a Beauxbatons y yo quiero darle esa oportunidad" él asintió, poniendo atención e invitándola a que siguiera hablando "pero tengo un pequeño problema. Acabo de comprar la posada y sigo pagando la hipoteca. Deja buenas ganancias, pero realmente me queda poco dinero que ahorrar porque tengo que reinvertirlo casi todo. No tengo dinero para pagar la escuela"

"Faltan dos años para que ella tenga que ir a la escuela, apenas tiene nueve" le indicó Harry, sin entender muy bien.

"Sí, es lo que yo había tomado en cuenta cuando gasté casi todo mi dinero en la posada, pero el sistema en Beauxbatons parece ser diferente. Reciben a los estudiantes que viven en el mundo muggle desde dos años antes para habituarlos al mundo mágico" explicó.

Harry se quedó callado unos segundos, procesando la información.

"¿Quieres decir que ella no sabe nada de magia? ¿La separaste completamente de nuestro mundo, de lo que realmente somos? Todos estos años he pensado que ella sabe la verdad" empezaba a sonar un poco molesto.

"Sí sabe de magia, sabe que es bruja, que yo soy bruja y que tú eres mago. Sabe que existe una sociedad aparte, con leyes y formas de vivir diferentes. Simplemente no ha tenido el contacto directo con todo eso… Me parece que no estás muy contento"

"Pues no, no lo estoy. Me estás diciendo que nuestra hija apenas tiene idea de lo que es en realidad la vida que realmente debería llevar desde un principio. ¡Eso es lo que pasa por habértela llevado aparte!" terminó por explotar.

"¿Me vas a gritar de nuevo?" respondió ella, poniéndose a la defensiva "Así fue como la empecé a criar cuando me fui de Inglaterra por que era menos probable que nos rastrearan en el mundo muggle, tal como lo hicieron contigo"

"Con la diferencia de que mis dos padres estaban muertos"

"No empecemos de nuevo, por favor" pidió, reconociendo que en eso él tenía razón. "¿Puedes prestarme el dinero o no? Si lo haces, yo te lo pagaré poco a poco"

"Sí puedo darles el dinero, es para mi hija, después de todo. Y no hay necesidad de que lo pagues, déjame hacer por lo menos eso por ella" le dijo, con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa.

"_Sé que lo extrañas, a mí también me duele que se haya ido. Pero no he perdido la esperanza de que cuando esto termine lo volveremos a ver" le dijo, abrazándola._

"_Lo extraño, pero no por las razones que tú piensas. Lo quiero, pero no lo amo. Ron y yo simplemente no estamos hechos el uno para el otro" confesó con la cara aún escondida en su pecho_

_Él le levantó la cara con un dedo y le regaló esa sonrisa tan bella que ya raramente le veía. La preocupación de la guerra y de encontrar los demás horcruxes ya apenas lo dejaba respirar._

"_Vamos a tener que darle muchas explicaciones a él y a Ginny cuando esta guerra termine" le dijo él, aún sonriendo, antes de besarla._

Así había empezado todo, después de aquella sonrisa, aquel primer beso, compartir la carga de aquella guerra. El compañerismo de antes, la amistad y la complicidad era muy fuerte, simplemente era inevitable que se enamoraran de aquella manera.

"Quiero ser el padre que nunca he sido. Ahora, con esto, me estás dando la oportunidad" se levantó de su asiento para sentarse ahora junto a ella "Me dejarás entrar a su vida ¿cierto?" la vio con aquellos ojos verdes a los que antes no podía decir que no y se rindió a la ternura de nuevo.

Asintió, apenas consciente de lo que hacía.

Y esos ojos, esa sonrisa, de repente cambiaron. Ya no eran ternura infinita, había algo más, algo que ella recordaba muy bien y que nunca le había gustado.

"Eso significa que no solo estaré para dar, sino también para recibir. Yo les doy el dinero y las puedo ver tanto como quiera"

¡¡¡Chantaje!!! Eso era. Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente, cada vez que él hacía eso…

"No creo que sea lo más correcto" empezó a replicar, casi tartamudeando.

"Te parece correcto que yo te dé el dinero para su escuela, que no es Hogwarts, donde yo quería que estudiara y no reciba nada a cambio. No te pido que me des su custodia, aunque bien podría solicitarla ante el Ministerio de Magia… Solo te pido participar más en su vida cotidiana, no verla solo cada cumpleaños, halloween o navidad" tenía la mano de ella entre las suyas, como si no estuviera haciendo o diciendo nada malo.

Y más que recordar la cara del chantaje en persona, recordaba que de una u otra manera, él la hacía caer, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

"No, no es eso lo que yo quiero decir" trató de rectificar ella "Solo que me parece que te estás aprovechando de la situación para pedir algo que yo de otra manera no concedería."

"Tú estás haciendo lo mismo. Estás pidiendo dinero poniendo el pretexto de nuestra hija de por medio"

"No es un pretexto, es la verdad" se defendió.

"Aún así utilizas un chantaje sentimental" le apuntó él, con su mano aún tomada en la suya.

Ella se zafó y se puso de pie.

"Si no quieres prestarme el dinero para tu hija, bien. Quedará en tu conciencia" acusó molesta. Caminaba hacia la puerta cuando la voz de él la detuvo.

"Tal vez eso quede sobre mi conciencia, pero quien quedará mal ante Joy por no tener el dinero serás tú, porque estoy seguro de que no le dirás que me lo pediste a mí y encima de ello, te lo negué. Eres muy orgullosa."

Ella bien lo sabía. La había hecho caer de nuevo, y es que la conocía tan bien que siempre encontraba la manera. No dio un paso más.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Harry?"

"Ya te lo dije: quiero que me permitas participar en la vida de mi hija. Que me dejes comprarle las cosas que siempre he querido darle, que me tomes en cuenta en algunas decisiones que tomas respecto a ella, que la dejes ir a pasear conmigo los fines de semana… nada extraordinario, Hermione. Solo quiero ser su padre sin que me pongas restricciones" su voz volvió a ser la voz del niño que ella recordaba, la del Harry del que ella se había enamorado "Por favor. Yo te daría el dinero para su escuela aunque me dijeras que no, hay dinero destinado para ella en Gringotts desde que me enteré que existía, pero ¿realmente nunca me darás la oportunidad de ser un verdadero padre para mi única hija?"

X

"Hola, linda" le dijo aquella voz en cuanto entró a la casa. La pequeña se quedó parada en la puerta, sin creer que realmente fuera él "¿No me vas a saludar? Tengo casi todo el día esperando aquí para que cuando llegues solo te quedes parada en la puerta"

"¡Papá!" gritó la niña con emoción mientras corría a los brazos de Harry. Él la alzó y la apretó contra sí.

Hermione solo los miraba desde donde estaba parada. La niña había querido a su padre tan pronto lo había conocido y no podía negar que él también la adoraba.

"_¿Me dejas verla?"_

"_Ya te dije que está dormida"_

"_Por favor, solo quiero verla. Te prometo no despertarla" pidió "¿O es que no le has dicho que tiene padre?"_

"_Nunca le he ocultado tu existencia…" replicó casi ofendida. Lo vio un segundo y eso bastó para dejar caer sus barreras. En silencio lo guió escaleras arriba. Al llegar a la habitación, se encontraron con una pequeñita sentada en la cama, despierta "¿Te hemos despertado, pequeña?"_

_La niña negó con la cabeza y solo dijo "baño" con su vocecita adormilada._

"_¿Ya fuiste?" la niña asintió para su mamá y luego le echó una mirada interrogante a Harry "Mira, linda, este es tu papi" le dijo al tiempo que la levantaba en brazos._

_De pronto, los ojitos de la niña se abrieron enormemente y se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Tendió los brazos hacia Harry. Él la recibió como con miedo, pero una vez la tuvo bien sujeta la apretó contra sí, como si no la quisiera dejar ir jamás y su sonrisa fue la más bella que Hermione hubiera visto en su vida._

_Los vio juntos, abrazados. No había manera de negar que fueran padre e hija: eran idénticos. Tenían los mismos ojos verdes, el mismo cabello oscuro y revuelto y la misma sonrisa._

"No es mi cumpleaños" dijo la niña cuando la puso en el suelo.

"Lo sé porque tampoco es el mío. ¿No puedo solo visitar a mi hija en un día cualquiera?"

"Sí, pero nunca lo haces…" respondió la niña, sospechando algo.

"Bueno, pues hay que agradecerle eso a tu madre…" Hermione tragó saliva duramente. ¿Le iba a hacer eso? ¿La iba a acusar ante su hija de no permitirle verla más de unas cuantas veces al año? "Hoy me la encontré por casualidad en la calle y fue ella la que me convenció de venir. Tengo mucho trabajo y casi le digo que no, pero no pude resistirme a la oportunidad de ver a mi hija consentida." Hermione respiró aliviada.

"Tu única hija" corrigió la niña.

"Ah, desde luego" sonrió, abrazándola de nuevo y llevándola al sofá en brazos.

"Harry, no necesitas cargarla. Ella puede caminar" dijo Hermione sentándose en el otro sillón.

"Pero no la he cargado lo suficiente todavía"

"Es cierto, mamá" apoyó la niña. Luego volteó de nuevo a su padre "¿Te quedas a cenar?"

"Con tres condiciones"

"¿Cuáles?"

"Uno: que convenzas a tu mamá de que me invite" empezó a enumerar también con los dedos "dos: que ustedes me acompañen a casa de los Weasley el sábado para festejar el cumpleaños de Ginny y, tres: que me des un enorme abrazo."

Los ojos de la niña brillaron. Adoraba a los Weasley: tío Ron, tía Ginny. Volteó a ver a su madre con ojos suplicantes "¿Podemos, mamá?" Esos mismos ojos verdes, suplicantes y tiernos. ¿Cómo decir que no? Solo pudo asentir. Joy dio un gritito de felicidad y se lanzó al pecho de Harry, abrazándolo apretadamente.

"Entonces, ¿también me invitas a cenar?" preguntó él maliciosamente a espaldas de la niña.

Hermione rodó los ojos antes de asentir.

* * *

Segundo capítulo arriba. Si alguien está leyendo, por favor deje un review. Me pone nerviosa no saber qué opinan. Gracias.


	3. Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y otros personajes famosos que aqui aparecen no me pertenecen. Los otros sí. No escribo esto con fines de lucro, lo hago para entretener y entretenerme.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, tía Ginny!

El tan esperado –por Joy- y temido –por Hermione- sábado había llegado. Harry viajó en escoba hasta casa de Hermione y de ahí los tres viajaron por chimenea a la madriguera.

Ahí ya estaban reunidos casi todos los hermanos que vivían en el país, solo faltaban por llegar Percy, que no podría asistir porque su esposa estaba enferma y la misma Ginny, quien aparentemente había ido al callejón Diagon a algo que tenía que hacer con urgencia. Todos los Weasley seguían siendo exactamente los mismos, solo diez años mayores.

"¡Harry! Bienvenido, amigo. Qué bien, trajiste a la pequeña Joy y… ¡diablos! ¿Cómo hiciste para traer a Hermione?" Ron los recibió con una gran sonrisa, seguida de abrazos apretados.

"Algo de magia y otro poco de extorsión" contestó Harry con su mejor tono de broma en serio. Hermione volteó a otro lado de la habitación, el que fuera, haciendo como si tal comentario no hubiera sido hecho o escuchado.

"Pues me alegro que hubieras sido tú quien la trajera, porque Ginny amenazó con mandarme a buscarla a mi si se negaba a venir por su propio pie. Y todos saben que no me hubiera ido muy bien" bromeó Ron.

Finalmente Hermione se unió a la conversación, un poco más dispuesta a cooperar "No, Ronald, tal vez no te hubiera ido tan mal. No creo que a nadie le haga mal tener un sexto dedo… en la frente" se rio con ganas cuando vio la cara de terror fingido (o quizá no tanto) que puso Ron.

"Oh, de todas maneras si yo no pudiera traerte, lo más seguro es que después iría ella por ti y no sabes lo _persuasiva_ que puede ser a veces. No por nada su segundo nombre es Molly. No tienes idea del miedo que a veces les provoca incluso a los gemelos" Al parecer, Ginny no había cambiado, solo había desarrollado un poco más el genio heredado de su madre. Y era algo que cualquier Weasley que preciara su vida no querría enfrentar.

"Sí, estoy enterada que Ginny puede ser algo_ persuasiva_ cuando se lo propone" admitió Hermione con algo de sarcasmo y enfatizando también la palabra mientras más recuerdos la alcanzaban.

_Había cajas por todos lados en la pequeña casa de madera de dos pisos, una pequeña en la esquina, en un corral de juegos mágico con animalitos encantados para su diversión y un par de brujas paradas en medio de la zona de desastre._

"_Por favor, dime que vienes a la madriguera. Será cumpleaños de Ron, todos estarán ahí y les daría mucho gusto verte" insistía la pelirroja._

"_¿Todos?" Hermione alzó una ceja algo desconfiada "La verdad es que no estoy segura de que se alegren tanto de verme."_

"_Todos. Sí, Harry también, por supuesto. Aunque pongas esa cara. Puede que a Ron lo aterrorices, pero a mí no me mueve ni un cabello" respondió Ginny con suficiencia._

_En cuanto el nombre de Harry fue mencionado, Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza. No lo había visto en casi cinco años. ¿Sabía él que ella estaba viva, de regreso en Gran Bretaña y con una hija? No creía que pudiera verlo a la cara, aunque por otro lado, verlo era lo que más quería. Tal vez aunque se lo negara a sí misma y al mundo, esa había sido su razón para volver porque, siendo honestos, no era como si extrañaba tanto la cerveza de mantequilla destilada en Inglaterra…_

"_No creo que esa sea una buena idea, Ginny" dijo, agachándose a buscar algo que parecía ser muy importante en una de las cajas: la que estaba rotulada CALCETINES SIN PAR "No estoy segura de que le alegre verme. ¿Sabe siquiera que estoy viva?" preguntó en un hilo de voz, llena de duda._

"_Ah, pues claro que lo sabe: yo se lo dije" su sonrisa era tal de orgullo, que casi pareció incluso más alta. Mientras, a Hermione casi se le caen los ojos dentro de la caja._

"_¿Cómo…?" tartamudeó._

"_Trabajo en el departamento de medios de transporte mágico y vi tu nombre en el transportador que venía de París. Investigué para asegurarme de que eras tú, ya que te creíamos muerta y venía una niña contigo. Cuando estuve segura, se lo dije" lo dijo como quien comenta el clima._

"_No era eso lo que iba a preguntar…"_

"_Entonces, cómo… ¿qué?"_

_Hermione tomó aire, tratando de calmarse. "Yo iba a preguntar: ¡¿cómo te atreviste?! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?" Fue lo más calmada que pudo preguntar, y aún así echaba chispas._

_Ginny se encogió de hombros. Realmente a ella no le asustaba. "Hermione, me atreví porque lo vi sufrir desde el momento en que desapareciste hasta el instante antes de decírselo. Pasaron cinco años, trató de superarte, seguir con su vida. Incluso retomamos la relación que teníamos, pero en sus ojos siempre vi como él seguía con una vida que no quería vivir sin ti. Yo estaba pensando solo en su felicidad… y tal vez en la tuya también. Por cierto, no creas que por no ir a la madriguera lo vas a poder evitar por mucho tiempo: lo más seguro es que él venga a buscarte antes o después"_

"_¿Cómo lo sabes? No puede saber en donde vivo, apenas llegué"_

"_Lo sé porque conozco a Harry y tú también. Las dos sabemos lo impulsivo que es y de lo que es capaz. Y te encontrará, créemelo. Si te pude encontrar yo… y Harry tiene sus propios y mejores medios"._

_Se quedaron viendo la una a la otra hasta que la castaña suspiró pesadamente y la pelirroja dijo "Entonces sí vienes, ¿verdad?"_

"Ya llegué, familia" anunció la pequeña pelirroja desde la chimenea y todavía llena de ceniza.

Muchos gritaron "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" e inmediatamente se aglomeraron a su alrededor para abrazarla tan apretadamente como solo los Weasley saben hacerlo. Ginny casi baila de alegría cuando vio a Hermione y Joy ahí. Realmente había pensado que tendría que ir hasta su casa y traerla arrastrando.

"Me da mucho gusto que pudieran venir. Es uno de los mejores regalos que pude haber recibido en mi cumpleaños" le dijo a Hermione, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas y con una sincera sonrisa. Hermione pensó algo apenada que eso era muy bueno, porque además de que no tenía mucho dinero, no se había dado el tiempo para ir a comprar un regalo de verdad.

Pasaron horas en la madriguera comiendo, actualizándose los unos a los otros con lo último que había pasado en sus vidas, riendo con una de las ocurrencias de los gemelos o de sus pequeños demonios o lo despistado que era Ron.

Cuando el sol ya se había ocultado, la familia decidió que era tiempo de darle sus regalos a Ginny. Empezaron los señores Weasley con un lindo cuadro mágico para decorar su nuevo departamento. Así fue recibiendo Ginny desde ropa hasta artículos de broma por parte de sus hermanos. Cuando llegó el turno de Harry, este le pasó una cajita al tiempo que decía "He de aclarar que este regalo es de parte de Joy, Hermione y mía. La mayor parte del mérito se la lleva Joy, quien lo escogió personalmente".

Era una esfera mágica que en el interior exhibía el primer modelo de las escobas Nimbus, todo un clásico. Ginny era simplemente fanática de las escobas.

"¡Oh, muchas gracias! Es muy lindo, me gusta" agradeció de corazón a unos sonrientes Harry y Joy y una desconcertada Hermione que tenía las cejas levantadas.

"Sí, sí, todo muy lindo, ya lo sabemos" dijo Ron, estirándose sobre el sillón en el que estaba "Bueno, supongo que es hora de irme antes de que se haga un embotellamiento por la red flu hasta mi departamento. Odio las horas pico" se levantó y a continuación se despidió con la mano de todos para dirigirse después a la chimenea.

"Sería bueno seguir su ejemplo, tiene razón con que la red flu se congestiona a estas horas" acordó Bill y se levantó. Todos murmuraban como estaban de acuerdo al tiempo que se levantaban perezosamente de sus asientos y recogían a sus respectivos hijos y se despedían unos de otros "¿Tú no te vas, Ginny?"

"Voy a ayudar a mamá a limpiar un poco todo esto y enseguida me voy. Creo que evitaré la hora del tráfico con el tiempo que me tome limpiar". Volteó hacia Hermione "Hermione, ¿tienes prisa por irte? Me gustaría que se quedaran un rato más y podemos hablar mientras limpio. Harry y Joy pueden salir un rato a caminar por ahí y aprovechar el momento, ¿no crees?"

Hermione no se esperaba tal invitación, pero supuso que, dado que no veía tan seguido a su amiga, bien podía quedarse un rato más "Claro, me encantaría. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Harry?"

"Sí. No voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar un rato más con mi hija" sonrió con esa sonrisa suya tan genuina y tierna que Hermione no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa.

"¡Qué bien!" exclamó Joy, tomando de la mano a su papá y arrastrándolo fuera de la casa.

Las dos brujas los vieron salir y después se quedaron viendo la una a la otra.

"Así que te ha estado yendo bien, Hermione…"

"Sí, todo va bien para Joy y para mí. Joy recibió una carta de Beauxbatons y se va después del verano para la preparación de niños que viven en el mundo muggle" siguió a Ginny mientras limpiaba y le ayudaba otro tanto con un hechizo pequeñito por aquí y otro por acá.

"A Francia… Vaya. ¿Harry está de acuerdo con eso? Yo pensé que iría a Hogwarts" se acercó a la pila de trastes sucios y los hechizó para que se lavaran. Otro hechizo guardó el resto de pastel.

"Sí, es algo lejos supongo, pero con los transportadores no es tan difícil hacer visitas regulares. A Harry y a mí nos hubiera gustado más que fuera a Hogwarts, pero Joy admira mucho la magia de Beauxbatons y queremos que sea feliz."

"Supongo que tienes razón" entre las dos hechizaban las sillas y sillones que habían movido de lugar para que volvieran a donde pertenecían "Pero ¿No es algo cara esa escuela?"

Hermione se ruborizó "Harry ayudará a pagarla"

"Veo que Harry y tú han hablado mucho últimamente. Me da gusto. Pensé que solo se veían unas cuantas veces al año, cuando visitaba a Joy."

El rubor se intensificó "Así es. Solo esta semana hablamos acerca de la escuela porque llegó la carta y nos invitó a tu fiesta."

"Entiendo…" suspiró sonoramente. "Hermione, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo preguntarás de todas maneras, no hay forma de detenerte, así que no tiene caso negarme. Dispara" sonrió de forma traviesa.

"Cierto" le dio la razón también sonriendo. Luego se puso algo más seria "¿Nunca has pensado en, no sé, darle una oportunidad a Harry, retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso?"

Durante unos segundos solo estuvieron en silencio mirándose, hasta que Hermione apartó la mirada y empezó a hablar.

"Lo he pensado miles de veces. Pero es algo que no puede ser"

"¿Por qué no?"

"No hay manera…"

"No sé a qué te refieres"

"Han pasado diez años, Ginny" exclamó con frustración, sabiendo que esa no era ni por asomo una buena razón "No es posible que después de todo este tiempo todavía exista amor"

"¡Ay, por favor! Esa es una de las excusas más patéticas que he escuchado en la vida y mira que he escuchado las de Ron…" alzó los brazos al aire, en señal de molestia.

"No es una excusa. Hemos cambiado, cada quien ha hecho su vida. Además, sería algo extraño para Joy, que no está acostumbrada, ¿no crees?" Hermione se puso a la defensiva.

"¡JA! A nadie le haría mejor que a Joy que ustedes estuvieran juntos. ¿Qué niño no querría a sus padres juntos y felices?" empezaban a alzar la voz "Y si se acostumbró a tener un padre que nunca había visto cuando tenía cuatro años, ahora que lo adora bien se puede acostumbrar a verlo siempre y a tu lado"

"No puedes saber si seríamos felices"

"¡Apostaría la mano con la que uso la varita! ¿De qué tienes miedo?"

"No tengo miedo"

"Entonces, ¿por qué te rehúsas?"

"¡¿Por qué te importa tanto?!"

"Me importa porque los conozco desde que tenía once años y nunca había visto a Harry tan triste como cuando te perdió. Porque veo a una niña que resplandece cuando sus padres están juntos. Porque eres tan terca que perderías al amor de tu vida por no querer ver la verdad"

"No sabes lo que dices cuando me hablas de pérdidas"

"Sí que lo sé: Perdí a Harry en tus manos más de una vez. Lo perdí cuando estuvieron juntos en la guerra y se enamoró de ti. Lo perdí cuando estabas en Francia y te creíamos muerta, pero el peso de tu recuerdo pudo más que una relación real que teníamos y lo tuve que dejar ir. Y cuando volviste yo todavía lo amaba, tanto que le dije que estabas aquí, con una hija, sabiendo que en esa ocasión lo perdía para siempre. ¿Cómo podía yo competir contra su amada, que regresaba de entre los muertos y con SU hija? Y todo para que lo rechazaras de aquel modo. Ron también sufrió. ¿Te das cuenta? Ustedes dos nos arrebataron el amor, pero lo superamos y quisimos lo mejor para ustedes dos y tú, con una mano en la cintura, decides despreciarlo y hacerlo infeliz a él también."

"Me da mucha pena haberlos lastimado" lo dijo de corazón, pero estaba tan molesta que su tono no parecía tan arrepentido "De todas maneras, te has metido donde no te llaman. Te quiero mucho, Ginny, pero no tienes ningún derecho"

Al tiempo que decía eso, tomaba sus cosas, las de Joy y de Harry y se daba la vuelta hacia el lugar donde habían ido. Un momento después regresaban los tres directo a la chimenea, para ir a casa de Hermione.

* * *

Listo. A quien lea: este es el único capítulo que tengo terminado, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, cosa de que lo termine ¬¬ y espero que sea pronto. Si no es mucha molestia, dejen review. Gracias!


End file.
